X-Surge
X-Surge is a powerful Cyborg, once a member and test subject of Project X, a beyond top secret project controlled by The Initiative. He is the one that led the Talbot and Darke Packs to Peter and Rachel and helped them escape, while initiating a mass breakout, freeing most of the Projects, during Hardac's first rampage. He later helped in the defeat Hardac, assisting the M.O.N.S.ters in battle. After it was all over, he was invited to join the team, an offer he accepted. Characteristics *'Name': Surge; Alex (real name) *'Aliases': Project X-Surge **Project X: Mark 4 Cybernetic Organism: Model 14 - ID: 0414 W-Were - Designation: Surge **Indominus (Latin for fierce, untamable) *'Age': 21 (maintains body of a 17 year old) *'Hair': Green (glowing when activating augments) *'Eyes': Neon Green (glowing when activating augments) *'Likes': feeling human, M.O.N.S.ters, being free *'Dislikes': being ordered around (unless it is a person he trusts), his body (though he has learned to live with it), The Initiative *'Family': unknown, M.O.N.S.ters Appearance Surge is a seventeen year-old cyborg, with a toned figure and fair complexion, dark green hair, and artificial neon green eyes. The interior of the eyes will sometimes move, similar to a camera lens. He has two disk-like implants at the side of his head, at his temples, also black with the outline green. From them, he has a retractable visor, with one glowing lense, that covers his eyes. Surge has cybernetic arms (that olso replace his shoulders) and legs (that end just below the hips). The armor of his limbs is colored mainly black, with some patches of gray in parts. Glowing green lines are present at the elbow joints, palms, forearms, and shoulders, and also at the knee joints, thighs and feet. His feet have two "tows". On his chest, there are three short, black, rod-like implants, with tip of each and their outline glowing green, forming the shape of an upside down tringe. On his back, he has a black implant, with the center and outline glowing green. Casual Surge casually wears a dark green shirt, with a black hoodey over it, dark khaki pants and black shoes. He also changes the color of his implants, giving them the skin's color. He sometimes wears dark green framed sunglasses, to hide his artificial eyes. He always wears his trademark long, green scarf, which he started wearing after escaping from the Initiative. M.O.N.S.ter Uniform Surge wears black and gray sleeveless armor, that leaves his arms free, and black and gray pants, that are armored at the thighs and knees, and armored black shoes. He caries his custom Hyperlight Blade on his back, and his Blade Fang at his side, just under the small of the back. He still wears his trademark scarf. Background Becomeng a Project X-Surge was once named Alex, a normal boy with a loving family. However, all his family members presumably died in a tragic car accident, that also left deep scars on his body. Soon after, he was approached by the Initiative, and offered a place in a special medical project. It was of course a ruse to bring him in Project X. Having no other reason to live, Alex agreed, and was thus grafted into Project X. Once there, his memory was erased, to cut all his ties to the world. Then, most of his body was replaced with cybernetics and numerous chips were implanted into his brain. Both processes, as well as the training that followed, were very agonizing, for both his body and mind. Agent of the Initiative He soon became one of the most successful agents of Project X, due to his high comparability to his implants, and his skill on the field. He was given the designation "Surge", because he was like a surge of electricity: fast, powerful... and deadly. However, unknown to anyone, Surge was able to keep his independence, due to his unbreakable will. Initially, he just wanted to escape, try to make a new life for himself and forget all the torments he had suffered. However, he saw how so many others like him were in the control of the Initiative, and decided that he would not abandon them. So, he pretended to be under the Initiative's control, all the while developing a powerful computer virus, that would cripple the mainframe of Project X, thus freeing all the Projects. During this time, he became friends with X-Sonja and a few other Projects, but he kept his escape plans secret from them, in fear that the Initiative would find out. Surge spent four years under the Initiative's control, using every spare moment he had to create the virus. Meeting the Wolf When said virus was almost complete, Surge and X-Sonja got an important mission: capture Peter Talbot and Rachel Darke. Surge was confused at the assignment, but he did not comment. He decided to go after Peter, while Sonja would go after Rachel. X-Surge met Peter while they where both at the Half Moon Cafe. Peter didn't notice anything strange about him (due to Surge wearing a lot of clothing to hide his cybernetics). The two had an interesting conversation about the supernatural activity in Everett, WA, before Surge decided to leave and plan his attack. Later that night, he attacked Talbot Hall (where the members of the Pack were having a meeting) and almost easily defeated most of the Pack. Laura managed to hit him, ripping off his shirt and exposing his cybernetic arms, before Surge knocked her out cold. He than grabbed Peter and left, taking him to the Initiative's base. Meanwhile, Sonja had also captured Rachel. When Peter woke up, he was there in front of him, guarding him. He and Rachel screamed at him, demanding answers, but he kept silent. Victoria Stryker than arrived, and told to the two werewolves about Project X, explaining what Surge was. Peter was disgusted at the gruesome acts the Initiative committed, and he called to Surge, telling him that he can fight back. However, Surge answered that he was nothing more than a blade for the Initiative, a statement which Stryker complimented. To prove the power of Projects, Stryker showed the who werewolves a captured Alucard, much to their shock. However, Surge secretly sent a message to the Talbot and Darke Packs, as well as the Nightwalkers, telling them of the exact location of the base. Escape Later on, during Hardac's first rampage, he witnessed many Projects being taken over by the evil A.I., but he was powerless to intervene. After Hardac escaped (taking many of the Projects with him), Surge finally completed and uploaded the virus, just when Stryker was threatening the Packs with silver weaponry. Stryker demanded that Surge stop, but he shouted at her that she never has, and never will control him, and then escaped with the Packs and the Nightwalkers. He explained to them that he only kept up the loyalty act so the Initiative would not suspect him having free will and was sorry for kidnapping Peter and Rachel He then meets the M.O.N.S.ters and becomes a temporary member of their team, in order to stop Hardac. Just then, they are attacked by X-Sonja, due to an experimental overwrite chip. The chip has the side effect of negating all her cybernetic's security protocols, and was thus slowly killing her. Luckily, Dru manages to knock her out with a special gas, and Surge removes the chip. Invasion At one point, Hardac (who sees Surge as a perfect "host") tries to transfer his programming in Surge's body. However, Laura and Zack awaken just in time, and stopped the process. During said process, Surge was able to get a peek at Hardac's mind, and learned of his plans. Final Battle: Man vs Machene During the final battle against Hardac, Surge manages to hack his system, cutting off his access to the Internet, but was incapacitated for a short time. When he comes to, he assists the Packs and M.O.N.S.ters in destroying Hardac's robots and incapacitating the Projects under his control. Now he eventually finds himself alone against Hardac's strongest body, and is initially overwhelmed, having one of his arms ripped off. However, through sheer willpower, he accesses the supernatural essence inside his blood, supercharging his Healing Matrix (thus rearing his arm), and, entering his Overdrive, defeats Hardac. After it was all over, he told all the Projects that they didn't have to follow the Intiative's commands anymore and to be free to live their new lives. He then manages to extract information from the remains ft the Project X database and learns of his past. Though he is initially saddened that he lost his family, his hope is rekindled when he is invited to join the M.O.N.S.ters. He immediately accepts, thus becoming the cyber warrior, tech expert and overall secret weapon of the Squad. Personality Surge initially, appears to be nothing more than a drone, a mindless robot, having complete loyalty to his Initiative masters. However, his true personality is that of a kind-heated and gentle individual, who truly cares for those around him. This can be seen when, despite being capable of escaping from Project X at any time, he decided to stay and help the other Projects, not wanting to leave them in the hands of their tormentors. If asked, he will be more than happy to help people in their endeavors, regardless of the request: from helping arrest criminals, to getting a girl's cat out of a tree. He is someone who won't fight if he is capable of setting a dispute through talk. He is actually really good at talking, and, coupled with his ability to analyze an individuals personality (assisted in this by his Social Enhancer augment), he is easily capable of convincing someone to stand down. Despite this, he will fight if the situation calls for it. He will only uses non-lethal force, and he despises killing, though he will do so if he has no other choice. In addition, he will not fight if he can use stealth. Surge's most prominent personality feature is his unbreakable will. He never gives up, no matter the obstacles in his path, and he will keep fighting until he cannot stand straight. And than keep fighting. Because of this, it is virtually impossible for anyone or anything to control him, no matter the method used. Even having a chip specially designed for mind control could not subdue his mind. Hardac has stated that Surge's mind is like "the titanium wall of a steel fortress". The A.I. even had trouble when he attempted to transfer his programming into Surge's body, as his mind was constantly fighting back, even when unconscious. Because of this, Surge is sometimes refereed to by many as "Indominus" (Latin for fierce, untamable). Surge dislikes his mechanical body, and would like nothing more than to be fully human again. When asked about his opinion on his augments, he has stated that he "never asked for this". However, he, while disliking them, he has accepted his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that, although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength. He fully understands the usefulness of his augments, and will use them to their full potential. He enjoys doing activities that make him feel human (like going to school, the mall, the movies etc). Due to his four year imprisonment at the hands of the Initiative, he knows to appreciate freedom, and dislikes to be ordered around, almost dismissing authority altogether. However, he will listen if the order comes from someone he trusts or respects (like Vincent Celeste, his new leader or Peter Talbot who fights for the same reasons). He also dislikes being bound by rules and regulations, but he will follow them, as he knows they are necessary for maintaining order. When in the presence of his friends, he is very open and relaxed, and will joke and full around. On the battlefield however, he is dead serious. Skills/Abilities *'Mark 4 Warrior Class Project' *Common Augments Skills *'Enhanced Agility': Surge's augments make him incredibly agile. Personal Augments Arms *'Tesla Taser Darts': Located at the knuckles, these small darts can be fired at immense speed, and have enough power to knock out a fully-grown man, and stun a werewolf. Surge can mark (and thus stun) four people at a time. *'"Piston Punch"': By opening a section of his forearm, stretching his artificial muscle fibers to the maximum and activating a powerful piston in his arm, Surge can release an immensely powerful punch, strong enough to destroy walls, fling cars across the street, and knock a creature as powerful as a werewolf unconscious with a single punch. *'P.E.P.S': The P.E.P.S is a powerful Pulse Energy weapon, located inside Surge's right arm. More exactly, Surge shifts his arm into the weapon. It emits an invisible laser pulse which, upon contact with the target, ablates the surface and creates a small amount of exploding plasma. This produces a pressure wave that stuns the target and knocks them off their feet, and electromagnetic radiation that affects nerve cells causing a painful sensation. Back *'Icarus Dash': A special modification to the basic Icarus Landing System, this augment give Surge the ability to dash at incredible speeds, reaching his desired destination in only a few seconds. Se can also use it to slam into enemies, to knock them out. Cranial *'Remote Hack': *'Prototype Social Enhancer': The S.E. implant provides its user with a direct monitor of behavior patterns and likely responses from conversational subjects. In real terms, this means the user can gain an insight into which conversational methods to employ in any given situation, discover subtle clues and intentions, and view a virtual 'persuasion' gauge for their target. The Social Enhancer is a cranial implant that ties directly in to the user's existing Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis to relay environmental and personal data about targeted individuals, in order to assist social interaction. The S.E. implant uses an Optical Psychophysiological Responses Analyzer (aka 'Optical Polygraph') to gauge a rudimentary psychological profile based on facial expression, body language, and environmental cues. Combined with the advanced Emotional Intelligence Enhancer software engine, the system can deliver real-time predictive data directly to the user, enabling them to correctly interpret responses and draw the desired result from face-to-face conversations. Weapons *'Custom Hyperlight Blade: Raiju no Kiba (Lightning Wolf Fang)': Surge's custom Hyperlight Blade, having the general shape of an o-katana, but much more tech-based. The hilt is black with some hints of green, while the blade cast is black. When activated, the edges of the blade cast generates a green energy razor edge. The blade can produce large amounts of powerful electricity, that, capable of shocking the target upon contact. Beside that, the lightning can also be sent outward as powerful arcs. It acts as his main weapon. What many don't know is that the blade is actually one of the Immortal Fangs, found by the Initiative. It was initially broken, but Initialtive personnel managed to recondition it, re-fiting it with the strongest alloys and advanced tech, making it stronger than it ever was before. *'Custom Hyperlight Blade: Blade Fang': Surge's secondary blade, having the shape of a traditional wakizashi. Has the same design as his main weapon. This is actually the first weapon he uses, before his Raiju no Ha. He uses to deflect and for quick melee. *'Custom Plasma Cut 2250R Strike Blades/Shuriken': Powerful three-bladed energy shuriken, they act as Surge's secondary weapon, for ranged combat. They have the same design as his Hyperlight Blade. Powers *'Overdrive': Relationships X-Surge's Relationships Voice Actor Antony Del Rio (Project: Ekko from LOL) Trivia *X-Surge was created by Onic14. *His implants and powers are inspired from Project from LOL, Deus Ex and Genji from Overwatch. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Project X